


Muriel and apprentice try new things together

by Pigeonprince3



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Big Cock, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonprince3/pseuds/Pigeonprince3
Summary: Muriel and the reader experiment together, and have some fun.Trans male reader so watch tags and notes on each chapter as not to trigger any dysphoria.I’m new at writing this kinda of stuff so bear with me lol.
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Muriel and apprentice try new things together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for this chapter: unsafe sex, vaginal sex.
> 
> That’s all I can think to put as a warning but please let me know if I need to add anything to that.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Snow was falling gently around the hut. I awoke to the crisp cold air and slowly moved closer to the man I share a bed with. He turned already awake and wrapped his arms around. I welcome the embrace and move to hide my face in his chest, which was just as cold.

“You cold?” Muriel asks voice still gruff from just waking up. He began rubbing his hands up and down my bare arms to warm me up.

“Yeah” I reply although my response was muffled from how I was laying. Raising my head up from the bed to be sure he heard me this time I say “ you know I know of another way to warm us up” I with a smirk. His hands pause for a second once he realizes what Exactly I’m talking about.

“Well” he says much quieter this time” I mean we could......if you want.....I don’t mind...I guess” he says. 

I wonder if he’s blushing, I move too look and yep, I let out a small laugh “of course I want too”.

“Ok but someone has to put inanna in the other room. I don’t want her to see things like that”.

I let a laugh and get up to get her, ”of course not”. I say smiling as I attempt to a lead a very stubborn wolf out of the room. 

I get her situated and return back to Muriel still in bed still blushing and waiting. I walk to the side of the bed where he’s sitting up and reach out my hand towards the side of his face, to tilt his head towards me. He looks up With those beautiful eyes while he wraps his arms up around my waist and pulls me too him.

“How are we doing it” he says voice getting deep and breathy already.

“You on top if that’s good with you” I say voice getting just as deep and breathy, although my ,or many peoples, voice Could never compare too how Deep his is. 

“I’m good with that, where’s the oil so you can get ready” he asks leaning away to see if it was left out although it never is.

“I don’t think we’ll need it today” I say hoping he understands what I mean.

His head snaps up towards me with concern and confusion in his eyes. “B-but that’s not safe”. Suddenly it snaps, I can tell by his eyes that he knows exactly what I mean. “Wait, are you sure,I mean you could get pregnant or-“ 

“I’m sure” I say confidently,”there’s plenty of things to help with that back at the shop although it’s unlikely that I will at all anyway” I say trying to stay away from the topic.

“Are you ok with it though,Muriel?” I ask just to make sure not wanting to pressure him into doing anything he doesn’t want to.

He looks up at me again and says “yes Im good with that.”

“Good. We can get on with the fun stuff now.” I say with a smirk, as I reach out remove his layers of clothing.

He laughs and moves to press his lips to mine,I kiss back. He slowly pulls away and starts to work on my clothes, he reaches for the drawstring of my brown pants and undos them gently. His hands rub along my hips and thighs as soon as they’ve been uncovered by my pants. The way he’s rubbing his hands along my skin Now remind of earlier how he warmed me up. 

He starts to reach up and remove my underwear and he stops and looks back up at me, as if to ask if this is ok. I nod my head. He pulls them down and a let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

“Your so handsome” he says.

“So are you” I say back.

He leans back on the bed and wraps his arms around my waist. When he wrapped his arms around me like that, it pulled me down with him, on top of him actually.

He lets out a giggle at what he had just done, and gives me a quick peck on the cheek before He removing the rest of his clothes. He still has a smile on his face from, what he did earlier.

“Someone’s a bit eager today” I say teaseling.

“I mean l-look at you” he says almost whispering and blushing the whole time, while he still is attempting to get his pants off without moving me.

“That’s ok though I definitely don’t mind you being eager.” I say. 

I roll of of him and sit up between his legs. I reach done with one hand to rub myself. Once he finally has the pants off, I reach towards him rubbing my hands along his hips and thighs, like how had done with me.

I reach my hand forwards and wrap it around his length, he makes a noise that would have been a Moan if he wasn’t holding it in. I slowly start moving my hand up and down, while admiring how my whole hand can barley wrap around him, because of how girthy he is.

He leans towards me and gently moves my hand away to rub at myself with his own hand. He’s also been so good at using his hands like this. “Muriel” I moan when he rubs just right. I know I need to stop him so I don’t come too early, before we get to the real fun. So I gently grab his wrist and move my hand off of his cock. I sit back, dropping his wrist, he looks at me lust and love filling his eyes, I smile at him, knowing my eyes look just same while looking at him.

I slowly move my hand down to prepare myself for his massive girth. He starts using his hand on himself slowly, while still watching me. “ I love you” he says suddenly.

“I love you too” I say, “so much” I add. He pushes himself up on his elbows and leans over to kiss me.   
I kiss back, while still working my fingers in myself.

“I-I I think I’m ready” I say now up to four fingers.

“You sure?” He asks hair falling in his face.”I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m pretty sure” I say, “ we can just take it slow” I say knowing he’s probably getting nervous. I pull my fingers out and move to straddle him. Sitting up on my knees above his cock.

“Are you ready?” I ask wanting to make sure this was still ok.

He nods his head. I reach down with one hand to guide him into me and slowly I start to sink down.

“Oh“ he says “that feels really good, like really good” he says when i get the head of cock in me.

“Yeah, yeah it does” I agree with him. It does feel good. I slowly start trying to fit the rest of him in me.

“You look-ahhh” his sentence cut off with a moan once I started moving. “ you look so so good like that, my handsome man.”

I blush at that, and say “you look good too”. I slowly start moving up and down not sure if the rest of him can even fit in me.”You always do.”

I look down to realize that while I was talking to him I somehow fit all of his length inside me. I let out a small moan while trying to get used to the feeling of it. 

“How about I lay down on my back now with you on top?” I suggest.

“Ok sounds good” he agrees and we slowly start moving to get in that position without him pulling out . 

Once he finally get in the right position with him over me I give him permission to move.

“You can start moving now I’m ready” I say while looking up into his eyes that are always so full of love. He slowly starts to rock his hips, always so slow and careful. I lean up and kiss his neck and jaw. He starts picking up speed ever so slightly and every move he makes is just so full of love, I pull his face down to mine and start to kiss him again. I pull back and try to catch my breath. I look up to see him doing the same, long locks of hair falling into his eyes.

“I love you” I say while still breathing loudly from the kiss and from the pleasure. 

“I love you too” he says. “I’m getting close.”

“Me too” I respond. Still admiring his eyes.

“Do you want me to Pull out?” He asks. Hips never slowing the whole time.

“No.” I say, “not unless you want too.”

“I mean it’s ok if if I don’t pull out right?” He asks nervously.

“It’s definitely ok Muriel” I say reassuring him.

He starts pumping his hips a little faster while still being gentle and not losing rythem. I know he’s close. So am I.

He starts moaning And whimpering and all of a sudden releases inside me. I can feel it inside of me the feeling making me come too,calling out his name as I do. 

“Muriel” I say, while panting and trying to catch my breath. 

“Yeah?” He responds just as out of breath as I am. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He says smiling, he slowly pulls out and lie down beside me.

“You know inanna is not gonna be happy.” I say, looking over at Muriel, admiring him in the afterglow.

He lets out a deep laugh at that, and turns over on his side, looping his arms around me.

I turn on my side in his arms and kiss him again, “look I love you but I’m not dealing with an angry wolf for the rest of the day so you better let me up.”

He lets out that beautiful deep laugh of his again, and, moves his arms away so i can get up.

“Ok ok but you better hurry back.”

“Oh you know I will.” I get up and by the time my hand reaches the door I can already hear him snoring.

—————————————————————————-


End file.
